Twinkle Humming
is Cure Twinkle's first finisher that can only be used in her Mode Elegant. It is first used in episode 4. Description Cure Twinkle inserts her Dress Up Key into her Princess Perfume to transform into her Mode Elegant. She places her hands near her hips to make the star on her belt shine. When she says "Kirakira, hoshi yo!", the stars flies up into the sky and grows bigger. As she stays "Twinkle", she catches a point of the star and sends it rolling towards the enemy as she says "Humming". The stars traps the enemy and after it explodes, Twinkle says "Gokigen'you". Incantation Japanese Cure Twinkle: エクスチェンジ！モードエレガント！ Cure Twinkle: きらきら、星よ！ Cure Twinkle: プリキュアツインクルハミング！ Cure Twinkle: ごきげんよう！ Romaji Cure Twinkle: Ekusuchenji! Mōdo Ereganto! '' '''Cure Twinkle:' Kirakira, hoshi yo! Cure Twinkle: Purikyua To~uinkuru Hamingu! Cure Twinkle: Gokigen'yō! Transliteration Cure Twinkle: Exchange! Mode Elegant! Cure Twinkle: Glitter, O Stars! Cure Twinkle: Pretty Cure Twinkle Humming! Cure Twinkle: Farewell! Full Moon Humming is an attack used by Cure Twinkle, which can only be used if she has her Luna Dress Up Key and Crystal Princess Rod. It is first used in episode 12. Description Cure Twinkle inserts her Luna Dress Up Key into her Crystal Princess Rod and creates a crescent moon with the yellow light on the rod. The crescent moon then bursts into a full moon to shield against any attacks. Twinkle can also push the moon forward to knock the enemies away. Incantation Japanese Cure Twinkle: ルナ！ Cure Twinkle: きらきら、月よ！ Cure Twinkle: プリキュアフルムーンハミング！ Romaji Cure Twinkle: Runa! Cure Twinkle: Kirakira, tsuki yo! Cure Twinkle: Purikyua Furu Mūn Hamingu! Transliteration Cure Twinkle: Luna! Cure Twinkle: Glitter, O Moon! Cure Twinkle: Pretty Cure Full Moon Humming! Meteor Humming is an attack used by Cure Twinkle, which can only be used if she has her Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key and Crystal Princess Rod. It is first used in episode 17. Description Cure Twinkle inserts her Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key into her Crystal Princess Rod and creates a large star with small stars surrounding it with the yellow light on the rod. The small stars and the large star begin to spin rapidly and shoot up into the sky to become multiple stars and crash down on the enemy like a meteor. Incantation Japanese Cure Twinkle: シューティングスター！ Cure Twinkle: きらきら、流れ星よ！ Cure Twinkle: プリキュアミーティアハミング！ Romaji Cure Twinkle: Shūtingu Sutā! Cure Twinkle: Kirakira, Nagareboshi yo! Cure Twinkle: Purikyua Mītia Hamingu! Transliteration Cure Twinkle: Shooting Star! Cure Twinkle: Glitter, O Shooting Star! Cure Twinkle: Pretty Cure Meteor Humming! Trivia * This is the second attack to have the word "Twinkle" in it, following Twinkle Diamond. Gallery Twinkle aabout to insert DUK.png|Cure Twinkle inserting her Dress Up Key into her Princess Perfume. Cure Twinkle in Elegant Mode.png|Cure Twinkle in her Elegant Mode. Hands near hips.jpg|"Kirakira..." Kirakira,_hoshi_yo!.png|"...hoshi yo!" Twinkle....png|"Twinkle..." Humming!.jpg|"...Humming!" Gokigen'you.jpg|"Gokigen'you!" Twinkle Humminh Crystal Attack.png|Twinkle performing "Full Moon Humming". Pretty Cure Comet Humming.jpg|Twinkle performing "Meteor Humming." Video Category:Attacks Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Attacks